


Just Say You Do

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, No Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Quarantine, Set in 2020, Technology, and not covid, but its way shorter, get ready for, told through phone interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: Julie and the Phantoms find out that they have to quarantine for five weeks. Will they lose their sanity, fall in love, or both?Teen rating for language
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first full story so I hope you like it!💕

"Given that this situation has lasted longer than expected, everyone in Hollywood will be required to quarantine for five weeks."

The first thing that Julie did was call their groupchat.

"Julie!" Luke's excited voice rang out.

"Why would you call us this early?"

"It's nine, Alex, it's not that early."

"You don't get a say in this Reg, you wake up at like six."

"Yeah okay sleeping beauty."

"Guys!" Julie interrupted, "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm checking it now" Luke was silent for a second, "oh shit."

"What? What is it?"

"Just tell me I'm not getting up."

"We have to stay home for five weeks."

They were uncharacteristically silent for a while and for a moment Julie thought they had hung up.

"You're kidding."

"Nooooooo," Julie rolled her eyes at Reggie's voice, "I'll die without hugs!"

"Then perish."

The rest of them were silent for a moment due to Alex's response, then they all burst into laughter.

"You'll live Reg."

"Says mister I-touch-my-friends-so-often-everyone-thinks-I'm-dating-them."

"Rude! Everyone knows I have Julie."

"Do they?"

"Hold on let me look."

Julie struggled to contain her fit of giggles when he exclaimed after a bit, "WHAT THE FUCK IS RUKE?" and when she stayed silent he yelled into the phone, "JULIE?"

And at that, she ended the call. Before she went about her day though, her phone pinged:

_Luke Patterson (@GhostieGuitar) has 1 new post_

She swiped open the notification and her face stretched into a smile when she read it:

\---------------------------------

**Luke Patterson** _@GhostieGuitar_

GUYS. I'M LITERALLY DATING JULIE.

\---------------------------------


	2. 200+ Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cause I feel this pain

On day five of quarantining, Luke was bored out of his mind. He had zero inspiration and he missed his friends. So, he did the only logical thing: annoy them

\--------------------------------------------

**Reggie, Luke, Alex, Julie, Nick, Carrie, and Flynn**

**Luke:** Hey guys!

 **Alex:** what did you do

 **Luke:** I made a groupchat :D

 **Julie:** literally why didnt i think of that

 **Luke:** Because I'm smarter then you

 **Alex:** no you're not.

 **Flynn:** no ur not

 **Carrie:** you're really not.

 **Julie:** no.

 **Luke:** :(

 **Reggie:** Im with Julie on this one

 **Julie:** REGGIE!!!!!

 **Reggie:** Hi Julie!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Nick:** What's going on?

 **Reggie:** NICK

 **Nick:** Hi Reg

 **Carrie:** gay

 **Alex:** says you

_Luke has named the chat Six Losers_

**Alex:** ew no

_Alex has named the chat Gaybies_

**Luke:** Dude half of us are bi or pan

 **Flynn:** no i like this one better

 **Alex:** hell yeah!

 **Luke:** Why do all of you hate me

\---------------------------------------

**Luke, Alex, and Reggie**

**Reggie:** YAY 

**Reggie:** MY BROS

 **Alex:** please never call us that again

 **Reggie:** Ouch.

_Luke has named the chat Sunset Curve_

_Reggie has named the chat Sunset Swerve_

**Luke:** Bitch.

 **Reggie:** :'(

 **Alex:** look at that you made him sad

 **Alex:** take it back

 **Luke:** Sorry reg

\---------------------------------------

**Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie**

**Alex:** SOMEONE excluded you from our other groupchat 

**Luke:** NO I WAS GONNA MAKE ONE WITH YOU IN IT

 **Julie:** promise?🥺

 **Luke:** I SWEAR ON MY LIFE

 **Reggie:** Simp

 **Reggie:** Did I use that right?

 **Julie:** yeah you did!

 **Reggie:** :D

_Julie has named the chat Julie and The Phantoms_

**Julie:** wait shouldn't we make one with flynn since she's our manager?

 **Alex:** ur right hold on

\-----------------------------------------

**Julie, Flynn, Luke, Alex, and Reggie**

**Alex:** welcome to the band bitch

 **Flynn:** asshole

 **Luke:** I genuinely cannot tell if you're being serious

 **Alex:** nono we love each other

 **Flynn:** true wlw and mlm soliditary

 **Alex:** i'd high five u if i could see u

 **Flynn:** it's the thought that counts

 **Reggie:** You guys are weird

 **Luke:** Says you

 **Flynn:** luke be nice

 **Luke:** Aw cmon. Julie?

 **Julie:** nope

 **Julie:** flynn's boss

_Julie has named the chat Flynn and her subjects_

**Flynn:** i like it

 **Julie:** you can help me keep the boys in line

 **Julie:** speaking of,,,

 **Luke:** Hey!

\----------------------------------------

**Julie, Flynn, and Carrie**

**Carrie:** i was wondering when one of u would make this

 **Julie:** those boys are so dumb i swear

_Flynn has named the chat The Hot Ones_

**Carrie:** i like it

 **Julie:** accurate

 **Flynn:** babe but what about lukie??

 **Julie:** shut up

\---------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Luke:** YO why'd you made an all girls chat >:(

 **Carrie:** obviously cause we dont like you

 **Reggie:** I got this.

\--------------------------------------

**Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Nick**

**Reggie:** Welcome.

 **Nick:** I feel so loved

 **Reggie:** Mwah

 **Alex:** stfu ur making me feel lonely

 **Nick:** We're literally both single

 **Alex:** my point still stands

_Nick named the chat The Boyz_

**Luke:** That's so lame

 **Alex:** nono it's funny

 **Alex:** that's usually the straight people thing

 **Luke:** Fair enough.

\--------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Luke:** Y'alls I have to go update me when I get back

 **Reggie:** Bye Luke!

 **Luke:** Later.

 **Flynn:** should we spam him while he's gone?

 **Carrie:** duh

 **Alex:** absolutely.

\---------------------------------------

Luke had his phone on Do Not Disturb, so when he came back three hours later he nearly screamed.

_You have 200+ new messages_


	3. Press Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not be based on the fact that i have 45 playlists (yes i counted)

A few more days had passed and Reggie couldn't take it anymore. He was bored out of his mind, so he went to his friends for advice.

\--------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Reggie:** Guys I'm boreddddd

 **Reggie:** What do I do

 **Julie:** make me a playlist

 **Reggie:** I can't send you playlists on youtube though,

 **Julie:** YOU DONT HAVE A SPOTIFY

 **Julie:** THAT WILL CHANGE RN

 **Alex:** take this to the dms guys im tired

 **Carrie:** ur always tired

 **Alex:** shut up carrie

\---------------------------------------

**Julie**

**Reggie:** So how do I make a spotify?

 **Julie:** hold on lemme call u

\--------------------------------------

Reggie lit up when his phone rang, and when he answered he could barely make out what Julie was yelling at him, 

"HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED THIS LONG WITHOUT A SPOTIFY?"

"I don't know! I just listen to whole albums on youtube," he replied.

Julie got him onto the website easily enough, but when it came time to make the profile confusion occurred.

"Why can't I set my picture?"

"You can Reg, just not right now. Now put in your password."

"But I don't have one yet???"

"Make one"

"What should it be?"

"I- I don't know-"

"HANSOLO12"

"You're not supposed to tell me!"

Eventually, they had made him a profile (complete with an R2-D2 profile picture) and Julie showed him how to make a playlist.

"But Jules how do I pick what songs to put on?"

"You do realize you can make more than one, right?"

Her question was met with the sound of a call disconnecting.

Just as she was about to text him two hours later, he called her back.

"JULIE GUESS HOW MANY PLAYLISTS I MADE"

"Wh- how many?"

"THIRTY-SEVEN"

"I'm sorry HOW MANY?" she exclaimed. 

"Thirty seven! I have one for calming me down, one for before gigs, one for falling asleep-"

"How is the calm one different than the sleep one?"

"Because they have slightly different songs. Anyway, I have one that's literally just The Neighborhood but only their good songs-"

It took a while for him to get through all of his playlists and why he has each one, but the excitement in his voice was worth it for Julie. However, something he said caught her off guard,

"Wait what was that last one?"

He paused, face heating up, "I- this ones for- I mean I don't think it's _for_ him more like about him-"

"It's for Nick, isn't it?" Julie interrupted, elated when he didn't deny it, "You should send it to him!"

"You think so?" she could hear the nerves in his voice.

She encouraged him, saying, "Yeah! Go for it!"

\----------------------------------------

**Nick**

**Reggie:** Hey um I was making this playlist and thought of you, I hope you like it :)

 **Reggie:** https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Pyt0weA7qPpTwBB9EhHbS?si=Cb4iAWATTpiU-cDnFe8efw

 **Nick:** I love all those songs! 

**Nick:** Thanks man

 **Nick:** I really appreciate it

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spotify link actually works if ur interested


	4. He Was A Skater Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILLIE TIME WILLIE TIME WILLIE TIME

\--------------------------------------------------

_Willie Covington @Sk8erBoi Has Requested To Message You_

\--------------------------------------------------

That's strange, Alex mused, nobody ever sends him DM's, not even the few fans the band had. He opened Instagram to see that this mysterious person did indeed already follow him. His curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on mystery boy's account and _oh my god._ Most of the photos he saw were of street art and skateboards but the few pictures of the boy's face left Alex with wide eyes and a fast-beating heart. He was literally perfect. He had, for one, the _cutest_ smile in the history of probably ever, not to mention his facial structure that rivaled that of a god's, and the way his hair flew out behind him. His brain finally caught up again and his heart skipped a beat and his thoughts consisted of: _cute boy wants to message me cute boy wants to message me cute boy-_

He shook his head as if it would clear his mind and accepted the request. A little green dot appeared at the bottom of the boy- Willie's profile picture and he seemed to be typing for hours until the message came through:

_Hey man, I just wanted to say that your band is really cool and your music is really fun!_

He called Luke out of panic.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" His friend's voice came clear through the phone, thank god.

"I am so, so gay." Not what he meant to say but it got the point across.

"What happened?" Luke sounded like he was expecting this and honestly, screw him for being right.

"So this cute boy had the AUDACITY to message me and say that our music is good and I'm panicking he said that to you too right?"

"Hold on let me look," the other end of the line was quiet until Luke said, "Nope. No mystery guy. He just said that to you."

"But if he likes the music wouldn't he talk to all of us?"

"Well maybe, I could be wrong," Alex could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice when he said that, "he's into you."

"I would literally combust."

"Yeah, yeah, has he said anything since then?"

"No, I kinda left him on read."

"DUDE go respond to him what are you even thinking?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"GO"

Luke hung up and Alex sighed, knowing he was right. He decided to respond:

**Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

Was that too formal? Too late because it looked like he was typing back:

_I might have to come to one of your shows sometime ;)_

Alex just died on the spot he was going to come and he sent a winky face and how do you respond to that-

**You should! Once this whole thing is over of course**

_Yeah of course! Crazy, right?_

**Definitely. It's weird not being able to see anyone.**

He cringed at the basic answer but hey, don't blame a guy for wanting to keep a conversation going.

_For sure! I haven't even been able to skate!_

**Aw man that sucks. I mean I don't really get out much but my bandmates and I have been missing our favorite hotdog stand.**

Oh my god why did he say that? Now Willie's gonna think he's so lame and that was a weird answer.

_Lol I feel u. You like ur band a lot huh?_

And he was proven wrong.

**Yeah, I do. They're a lot of fun.**

_Well I'm glad you have something like that._

_Aw man I have to go but we gotta talk again sometime soon, right?_

**Totally, you seem cool.**

_Thanks! I'll talk to u soon hotdog._

**See ya!**

Holy fuck. What. Cute boy wants to talk to him again and- wait, "hotdog"? Not a very good nickname but hey, it's original. But oh my god he must be dreaming and his brain just turned to mush and what is going on.

\-----------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Alex:** AKDJGFSHDFSGDFSGJDGSHJFDSHJ

 **Flynn:** u good?

 **Luke:** He's fine, it's just the gay panic.

 **Nick:** That's fair.

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey the best chapter of this fic so far but whatever


	5. Dumb Connection

\---------------------------------------------

**Julie and The Phantoms**

**Julie:** we should probably meet on zoom so we can get practice in

 **Luke:** PLEASE I'm going crazy without practice

 **Alex:** speak for yourself

 **Luke:** You have Cute Boy talking to you

 **Alex:** his name is willie and you literally have a gf??????

 **Julie:** yeah what ab me

 **Luke:** My point still stands

 **Reggie:** Wait what

**Julie:** heres the link

**Julie:** dont be late

\--------------------------------------------

When Julie signed on Alex was already there, as expected. Reggie appeared on her screen soon after.

"Where the fuck is Luke?" Alex asked.

Julie rolled her eyes and answered, "He probably had some wifi issues."

As if it was a response, Luke's smiling face popped up, 

"Hey guys sorry I fell asleep."

A chorus of "dude" and "why" answered him but he ignored it and set up his screen so that it would show him and his guitar, only a bit of the neck going offscreen. Alex sat down at his drums and Reggie plugged in his bass while Julie watched, thankful that she only had to worry about her voice since the piano was stuck at the studio. Once everyone was set up, they started with _Finally Free_ and one newer song before someone new joined the meeting. The band was met with the face of a laughing Carrie that said, 

"You can thank Luke for letting me into your practice."

All eyes went directly to his box, glaring.

"Hey hey hey she does our choreography sometimes and so she needs to hear our songs?" He attempted to explain when Alex interrupted,

"You just wanted to cause trouble."

"I just wanted to cause trouble," he repeated mournfully. 

"Well," Carrie began, "trouble is what you're gonna get."

At that moment Flynn and Nick each joined the meeting, Flynn blasting some unrecognizable music in the background while Nick looked like he had just woken up. They were both about to say something when a newer face joined the group.

"W-Willie?" Alex's face turned a very noticeable shade of red as he took in the other boy's face. It was even better than in pictures. Carrie shrieked with laughter and the others looked like they were trying their best to contain theirs as well. 

"You said I should watch you guys sometime, and Carrie gave me an invite."

"Well then let's give him a show! I was thinking we start with _Bright_?" Luke asked, grinning devilishly.

"Lucas Patterson I am literally going to murder you." Willie laughed at seeing the expression on Alex's face and found it endearing how embarrassed he got.

"Wait," Nick, always the oblivious one, asked, "why is _Bright_ so bad?"

Alex braced himself to give the answer, "Because he wrote it about me."

"And maybe it will show _someone here_ why they should feel all those things for Alex now that he's _finally_ over me."

Alex just gritted his teeth while the rest of the call burst out into laughter, "Whatever, let's just start the song."

As they were about to count in, though, the call glitched and disconnected, probably due to too many participants talking at once. 

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?"


	6. How Long Has It Been?

\----------------------------------

**Julie and The Phantoms**

**Reggie:** So I was thinking

 **Alex:** never a good thing

 **Reggie:** Shut up Alex

 **Reggie:** Anyway I should get a hobby

 **Julie:** oh i probably should too lol

 **Alex:** same

 **Luke:** Yeah I'm bored

 **Julie:** how ab we each try something different 

**Julie:** for fun

 **Reggie:** Yeah! And then we can have a lil talent show

 **Reggie:** Can I paint?

 **Julie:** dammit i was gonna pick that um

 **Julie:** i'll try sewing i mean flynn does it all the time

 **Luke:** I lowkey wanna try crochet

 **Alex:** lmaooo

 **Alex:** ill do puzzles?

 **Luke:** Dude that's boring

 **Alex:** excuse u

\-------------------------------------

**Sunset Swerve**

**Luke:** Guys should I make Julie something?

 **Reggie:** DO IT

\-------------------------------------

**The Hot Ones**

**Julie:** so i was gonna make luke a sweater but the bitch doesn't wear sleeves

 **Julie:** what do i do

 **Carrie:** absolutely nothing

 **Julie:** not helping

 **Flynn:** make him a beanie

 **Julie:** yeah ok

\------------------------------------

Julie made her first attempt at sewing. She was sure she was going to do well, she had measured everything perfectly and all her supplies were laid out. She had even decided to do it by hand to make it more special. And so she began.

 _Nope._ So the whole "make it by hand" thing didn't really work out too well, so she ended up pulling out her old sewing machine she got for her twelfth birthday from her grandma or something, who knows. She felt a little bad at the lack of originality, so she stitched a white "JM" onto the inside of the red fabric. It wasn't half bad.

Reggie, on the other hand, was having so much fun. He had decided to paint a horse by water and although he was using a reference photo, he was doing pretty well. The water was a bit difficult, but blending proved to be easier than he expected, so it ended up looking great.

Luke was almost done with his sweater for Julie, he was just so. bored. He questioned every moment in his life that brought him from being a punk-rock teenager to doing a fucking grandma pastime. 

Alex realized he did not own any puzzles, so the only correct response was clearly to take a princess one from his sister. It was only 100 pieces, so it wouldn't be hard, which was relieving. He had always been fine at puzzles, Alex just really did not want to use any brain power.

Another hour passed before they checked in.

\---------------------------------------

**Julie and The Phantoms**

**Julie:** are yalls done

 **Luke:** Yep!

 **Alex:** u guys r slow

 **Reggie:** I'm finished

 **Julie:** great so lets send pics

 **Julie:** i'll go first

**Julie: [insert photo]**

**Julie:** i made it for u babe

 **Julie:** also there's a surprise on the inside

 **Luke:** you made me something?!?!?!? ily

 **Julie:** lol ly2

 **Alex:** gross

 **Reggie:** Ooh my turn!

**Reggie: [insert photo]**

**Luke:** Holy fuck

 **Luke:** Reg you painted that?

 **Alex:** where have u been hiding this talent

 **Julie:** that's literally so realistic wtf

 **Alex:** luke show julie what u made her before reggie takes ur gf

 **Luke:** Ouch

 **Julie:** aw he does have a heart

 **Luke:** Fuck you both

 **Luke:** **[insert photo]**

 **Luke:** The sleeves aren't the same length and it might be a little big idk

 **Julie:** shut up i love it

 **Julie:** alex ur next

 **Alex:** i didn't even make anything

 **Alex:** this isn't fair

**Alex: [insert photo]**

**Julie:** asfjkfhkjdfgkaj is that a kids puzzle

 **Luke:** I thought you liked the big ones

 **Alex:** i didn't have any i had to steal my sisters

 **Reggie:** Tell her she's my favorite

 **Luke:** Not me?

 **Alex:** absolutely not

 **Luke:** Why am I the only one here that gets bullied

 **Julie:** mwah

\-------------------------------------------


	7. How Do You Come Out To A Stranger?

\-------------------------------------

_Willie Covington has sent you a message_

_\-------------------------------------_

Alex had never opened a notification so quickly. It had been a _whole day_ since he had last talked to Willie and honestly, that was too long for his taste. He flopped onto his bed and checked his phone

_Hey, hotdog, it's been a sec_

Deep breaths Alex, deep breaths.

**Hey man, what's up?**

_Nothin_

_I was just wondering if I could get your number_

_Y'know so we can facetime I like talking to u_

Here lies Alex Mercer, cause of death: cute boy asking for his number. Once he composed himself, he sent his contact info and willed his hart to stop racing (it didn't work).

\---------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Alex:** KSDHFgKSDHFGKS

 **Flynn:** omg what did willie say

 **Luke:** How did you get that from that

 **Flynn:** i can sense it

 **Alex:** HE ASKED FoR MY FUCKIN G NUMBER

 **Julie:** YEAH ALEX

 **Nick:** U should add him here

 **Alex:** oh HELL no

 **Reggie:** Why?

 **Carrie:** cause he'll either make a fool of himself or u guys will scare him off

 **Alex:** ouch

 **Luke:** Fair

\----------------------------------------

**Unknown number**

Hey this is Alex right?

 **Alex:** yep. willie?

You know it

 **Willie:** Thanks for giving me your number

 **Alex:** ofc

 **Alex:** i can't ft today but we definitely have to soon :)

 **Willie:** For sure, I need to see your face again ;)

\------------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Alex:** IM DEAD IM DEAD IM DEAD

 **Luke:** Chill

 **Alex:** absolutely not i am far past the point of chill

 **Carrie:** just add him already

 **Luke:** OR I'll get his info and do it myself,,

 **Alex:** finefinefine

\------------------------------------------

**Willie**

**Alex:** hey uh my friends wanna talk to u is it cool if i add u to our groupchat?

 **Willie:** Go for it!

\-------------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

_Alex added Willie_

**Willie:** Hey guys!!!!

 **Carrie:** wait he has to be at least a little gay in order to stay

 **Flynn:** yeah we have to live up to our name

 **Willie:** Oh dw I am lol

 **Luke:** You guys hear that?

 **Julie:** luke,,,

 **Willie:**????

 **Alex:** ok but like where tf are nick and reggie

 **Julie:** i think theyre facetiming

 **Luke:** Aw that's cute

 **Reggie:** We're literally right here >:(

 **Nick:** Cmon they weren't wrong

 **Julie:** CALLED IT

 **Willie:** R u guys always like this

 **Alex:** yep

 **Flynn:** totally

 **Luke:** Always

\---------------------------------------

**Willie**

**Willie:** Ur friends are confusing

 **Willie:** Also who's dating who and who's what 

**Alex:** yeah sorry ab that

 **Alex:** flynn and carrie r both lesbians and totally into each other, nick and luke are pan and luke's dating julie. reggie and julie are both bi and reggie and nick like each other but won't do anything about it and i already mentioned julie.

 **Willie:** Wow thats a lot

 **Willie:** What ab u

 **Alex:** oh uh 

**Alex:** i'm gay

 **Willie:** But not into anyone on there???

 **Alex:** nah they're my family

 **Alex:** luke and i dated for a while tho????

 **Willie:** Damn

 **Alex:** but that was a whole mess

 **Willie:** So no reason for me to be jealous?

 **Alex:** he hasn't been interested in me since he met julie last year

 **Willie:** Good to know

\---------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Flynn:** hey yalls the second all this is over we should meet up and hang out

 **Willie:** Yeah I wanna meet u guys in person

 **Alex:** id like that

\---------------------------------------

**Luke**

**Luke:** "i'd like that"

 **Luke:** What even

 **Alex:** leave me alone 

**Alex:** im aware that im bad at talking

 **Luke:** Youre only bad at talking when youre into someone

 **Luke:** Ur so done for

 **Alex:** i will come over there and strangle you

 **Luke:** You cant u gotta stay home

 **Alex:** >:(

 **Luke:** ;P

\----------------------------------------


	8. Therapist Friends???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Panic (featuring alex's friends giving bad advice)

Alex and Willie had continued talking almost everyday since he was added to the groupchat, and Willie seemed to be getting along with his friends well. The only problem was that sometimes he forgot which one WIllie was in.

So after Willie was being amazing as usual, Alex just _had_ to tell his friends.

\--------------------------------------

**Gaybies**

**Alex:** i am so so gay

 **Carrie:** old news move on

 **Alex:** ouch

 **Julie:** says you carrie

 **Carrie:** stay out of this

 **Willie:** What's up alex?

\------------------------------------

**Flynn and her subjects**

**Alex:** I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP

 **Flynn:** what did you do this time

 **Julie:** check the big gc

 **Flynn:** oh wow

 **Flynn:** ur a mess

 **Alex:** wow thanks for ur support

 **Reggie:** What did you do wrong?

 **Luke:** He talked about his stupidly obvious to the chat that said crush is in

 **Alex:** meanie

 **Luke:** You deserve it

 **Reggie:** I'm still confused

 **Julie:** chill alex clearly hes as oblivious as u are

 **Julie:** he won't notice

 **Alex:** do NOT tell me to chill

 **Luke:** Chill

 **Flynn:** chill

 **Reggie:** Chill? why are we saying that

 **Alex:** i hate you all

 **Alex:** i am SUFFERING here

\--------------------------------------

**Willie**

**Willie:** lex are u good?

 **Alex:** lol yeah 

**Willie:** U sure?

 **Alex:** dw i'm just watching thor 

**Willie:** Lmao i love that movie we should watch it together sometime

\---------------------------------------

**Flynn and her subjects**

**Alex:** THIS BITCH

 **Julie:** he didn't figure it out right

 **Alex:** no i told him it was my celebrity crush

 **Alex:** but THEN he suggested we watch a MOVIE together?!?!

 **Alex:** kill me now

 **Luke:** Aw but lexi you have to go on at least one date before you die

 **Alex:** i will kill you in your sleep

 **Julie:** but werent u literally together??

 **Luke:** Yeah but we never went on any official dates

 **Julie:**???

 **Reggie:** I was confused too

 **Flynn:** tf

 **Julie:** well did you respond

 **Alex:** no?

 **Flynn:** WHY TF NOT

 **Reggie:** Go!

 **Alex:** what do i s a y

 **Luke:** Tell him youre in love with him

 **Alex:** nO

 **Julie:** just get the saying yes part over with then come talk to us

 **Alex:** cmon guys

 **Luke:** You heard her

 **Alex:** i thought flynn was in charge here

 **Flynn:** oh i am

 **Flynn:** but i agree with julie and luke always agrees with her anyway

 **Flynn:** hes like a puppy

 **Luke:** I AM NOT

 **Julie:** well,,,,,,

 **Luke:** BABE!

 **Julie:** hate to break it to you but

 **Alex:** she's right

 **Flynn:** nope no talking for u until you talk to willie

\---------------------------------------

**Willie**

**Alex:** sounds fun!

 **Willie:** Cool! This quarantine thing better hurry up so we can make plans

 **Alex:** totally

\--------------------------------------

**Flynn and her subjects**

**Alex:** fine i did it are u happy now

 **Flynn:** nope i need photographic evidence

 **Alex:** fine but if you ever ask me for advice with carrie im not helping

 **Flynn:** advice with WHAT

 **Alex:** bitch u heard me

 **Alex:** [insert 1 photo]

 **Luke:** Wowow youre so done for

 **Alex:** stfu luke

 **Julie:** hes got a point

 **Alex:** ugh

 **Reggie:** I'm still confused

\------------------------------------


End file.
